Responsibilities
Title: Responsibilities Players: Ham Tyler (Logger), Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Takes place just after Heather Flees the Dining Room, in Cooking Show #3 LOG Begins Juliet Parrish is standing at the counter, carefully wrapping her bowl with saran wrap. Looks like she did mean it about saving her leftovers for herself. Ham Tyler just follows Mike in. Yup, he is even being all quiet, and not making stupid comments, at least, for now. Michael Donovan finally musters up the courage to say what needs to be said. Funny that he doesn't perspire in the middle of a firefight, that he can face down the enemy commander armed with nothing but a handgun, yet he has trouble speaking his mind to the woman he loves. "What's on your mind, Julie?" There. Damn the torpedoes. Ham Tyler mutters, "Full speed ahead..." Audibly finishing Donovan's thoughts. Juliet Parrish sighs softly, moving over to pull the fridge open and setting the now-covered bowl on the top shelf. "I want the two of you to come up with a 'chore list', or whatever you want to call it. An equal distribution of tasks necessary to keep this ranch running, both as a home, and as a base of operations. I can't, I'm not here enough to know who does what already, and more importantly, who doesn't do what. This is a home, as well as a base, and no one gets to sit around just holding a gun waiting for the next raid." The door to the refrigerator is pushed close. "Alright?" Michael Donovan frowns slightly at that, apparently having missed something that Julie has picked up on. "Are there not people who are pulling their weight around here?" he asks with concern. Ham Tyler frowns, "Sorry Julie, but I can't do that. Two Reasons... First, this place doesn't belong to us, so we don't have the right to tell people what to do... that would be... Well, technically, O'Leary, or in fact, Elizabeth. However, the second reason is the better reason, people wouldn't think I was being fair. Because people like Ryan, and you, would have little to no things to do. While O'Leary and Elizabeth do More than their share already.... They do what needs to be done. Doing a Chores List will mean that they will do what is assigned to them, and whomever else decides to disappear for days at a time too. Is that fair?" Juliet Parrish sighs softly, shaking her head. "Then you figure something out, because I don't want to come back and hear that certain people are sitting around doing nothing, and others are doing it all. That includes both of you." Juliet turns around, leaning against the Fridge door. "This isn't a free ride. And that's part of the point, Tyler...anyone who disappears for days at a time without a damned good reason needs to smarten the hell up." Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "Damn Julie... you are making this hard. All right... what I will do is this. I will turn it over to O'Leary and Elizabeth... And I will tell anyone who leaves for longer than 12 hours, without notifying someone, that they are on probation. Any unannounced absence will lead to their expulsion from the ranch. Is that what you want?" Juliet Parrish lifts a hand, running it through her curls as best she can, though her finger snag once or twice. That's the problem with curls, they aren't smooth. "I have never known what I want, Ham, other than the Visitors off this planet. I'm doing the best I can. What I don't want is a bunch of trigger-happy people sitting around itching for a fight, while those I truly trust to watch my back are running around trying to keep this place together. Is that really such a bad thing?" she snaps. Michael Donovan nods at Ham, "I figure Heather and Elizabeth have the best idea of what needs to be done from day to day to keep the ranch operational. Most of the five of us, if not all of us should sit down and talk that part of things out. If we're going to keep this place and this unit up and running, it's got to be all of us making sure that it does." Ham Tyler nods to Mike, agreeing, "While it may shock you, I agree with Gooder on this... We need to sit down with O'L... Heather and Elizabeth... They are the ones keeping this ranch in working order. Hell, half the stuff built here has been done by them." Ham stops, and moves to Julie, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Listen Julie... I know it bugs you that people just sit around and do nothing... But we have two choices.. well, three. We can kick them off the ranch, we can kick their asses til they work, or we can start recruiting more people... More that will be willing to do things." Juliet Parrish sighs, her head leaning back to rest against the supportive fridge. She's feeling very tired, suddenly, and very, very old. "I just don't know anymore Ham. I think this decision, as to how to handle things, what changes need to be made...I think you, and Mike, and Liz and Heather need to decide. I'm clearly not in the best position to make a decision...I can't." Ham Tyler says simply, "Julie... More people here will listen to you, than they will to the rest of the 'command group'. You have to be in on it, if only in appearance." "You tell me what you've decided, I'll pass the message along," Julie answers just as simply. Ham Tyler shakes his head, and looks to Donovan for backup.... Michael Donovan sighs softly at that. "I know you're up against a lot, Julie, and in the face of all that, I realize that you can only be as involved in the direct planning of things as you feel you can be. Still, we've got to stand united on this, not just put on a front for the rest of the gang, but actually, really stick together in this." Juliet Parrish closes her eyes. She doesn't know how much thinner she can spread herself, but. "Fine. Whatever...you guys know best." she answers with a sigh. At this point, she'll agree to anything. "Tell me when, and where, the meeting is and I'll show up." Ham Tyler frowns, "Tomorrow night? After that, I am jammed with meetings with the WLF and other Resistance groups..." LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG